Fudo Yusei
| other_names = * Taro Daimon (undercover) * Yusei Adams (English undercover) * Mr. Daniel (undercover) * Herr Müller (German undercover) | ja_name = | romaji_name = Fudō Yūsei | ar_name = يوسَي فودو | ko_name = 유성 | ch_name = 不动 游星 | age = * 18 (episode 1)twitter.com katsuono at 13:04 April 1, 2011 (GMT) * 19 (episode 116) * 20 (episode 152) | gender = Male | relatives = * Mr. Fudo (father; deceased) * Mrs. Fudo (mother; deceased) * Martha (foster mother) * Jack Atlas (foster brother) * Crow Hogan (foster brother) | tournament1 = Fortune Cup | result1 = Winner | tournament2 = World Racing Grand Prix | result2 = Winner | tournament3 = Legend of Duelist Kingdom (Original timeline) | result3 = Winner | tournament4 = Riding in the Battle City (Original timeline) | result4 = Winner | tournament5 = Cross-America Golden Tag Tournament (Original timeline) | result5 = Winner | tournament6 = Pegasus J. Crawford Cup Trinidad Riding Duel Grand Prix (Original timeline) | result6 = Winner | team = Fated Pair (WC11) | previous_team = * Team 5D's * The Enforcers | occupation = Scientist | previous_occupation = Signer | anime_deck = Warrior/Synchron Hidden Treasure (briefly) | anime_debut = | appears_in_anime = * Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's * Evolving Duel! Stardust VS Red Demons * Yu-Gi-Oh! 3D Bonds Beyond Time | en_voice = | ja_voice = | es_voice = | ar_voice = |appears_in_3ds = Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters Saikyo Card Battle}} Yusei Fudo là nhân vật chính của Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's, và một trong những người ký. Anh được nhiều nhân vật khác biết đến và kính trọng trong chương trình vì phong cách Dueling thiên tài, kỹ năng vượt trội và tính cách thông minh và lạnh lùng. Anh ta sử dụng một Duel Runner, được gọi là Yusei Go. Anh ta cũng là anh trai nuôi của Jack Atlas và Crow Hogan, và là bạn rất tốt với Kalin Kessler Personality Yusei has an overall very noble and heroic personality. He is selfless and kind-hearted, and deeply values the safety of humanity and his friends. Because of this, he is seen by most other characters in the show as a dependable person they can always trust. Yusei is also usually depicted as being serious, calm and collected; even in very dangerous situations. Due to this he rarely acts on impulse and usually thinks things through before he plays any cards, always trying to stay one step ahead of his opponent. This is made obvious during his duels, as he regularly visualizes card flowcharts in his mind in order to devise his strategies. He is also very selfless, and is hesitant to put the safety of his friends, or anyone else at risk. Yusei is also shown to be very mature, being able to tackle many different issues with a cool-headed demeanor. Throughout the entire series, it is very rare to see Yusei angry or flustered. He is also very pragmatic and level-headed when making tough decisions to coming up with a solution. Yusei possesses much pride within himself, especially when it comes to engineering or dueling. He is very confident during his duels, as shown that he is usually sure of his victories and almost never second guess or waver upon a choice. During the WRGP arc, Yusei does showcase some arrogance, such as during his duel with Andore and Jean. Despite possessing a confident and ,in some rare occassions, arrogant nature, Yusei is able and willing to put aside his pride and dignity and perform various humiliating act such as kneeling or begging his opponents. As a matter of fact, everytime Yusei loses a duel, he always falls on his hands and knees, with his rear protruding upward, as if he was begging or bowing before his opponent. In some cases, he is actually begging for mercy, such as when he loses to Akiza. Appearance Yusei has tan skin, black hair with gold highlights, and Bleu de France blue eyes. The upper layer of his hair juts upward while the lower layer arches down. Yusei wears a long-sleeved blue jacket with a high collar and amber gems, over a sleeveless black shirt with a red symbol, and wears gloves below his elbows with an amber gem on them. His lower body consists of black jeans with amber knee pads, a belt with two Deck holsters hidden under his jacket (one for his standard Deck and one for his Turbo Duel Deck), and calf-high motorcycle boots. After episode 5, he acquires a jagged criminal marker on the left side of his face which later was somehow covered in episode 116 and episode 117, which is thought to be covered by makeup. His Mark of the Dragon was a red outline of the tail, which was permanently burned onto his right forearm after the events concluding the Fortune Cup story arc. It is later replaced by the dragon head mark upon his defeat of Goodwin, with Crow receiving his former mark. During his time in Crash Town, Yusei replaced his Duel Disk with the Duel Disk revolvers used in the town, and he wore a brown poncho over his normal clothes with his Mark of the Dragon designed on it. He wears the poncho in the manga at the start of the D1 Grand Prix. However this poncho is white, lacks the Mark of the Dragon design, and is dirtier. During the WRGP, he gets a new Turbo Dueling outfit that is similar to his old clothes but is more form-fitting. The new outfit consists of the same blue jacket with amber gems, but the bottom right part is replaced by a black strap with an orange outline. He wears blue jeans with amber gems at the knees and knee-high boots. Plot Yusei was born in the Tops area of New Domino City. His parents were lead developers for the first Energy system called the Planetary Particle. Dr. Fudo named his son Yusei after the Planetary Particle (Yuusei Ryuushi). As the Zero Reverse was about to take place, Yusei's father placed Yusei an escape pod, getting him out of the vincity before the catastrophe happened. Yusei's parents were both killed in the Zero Reverse and Yusei was sent to an orphanage in Satellite, where he was fostered by Martha.Yusei grew up in Satellite, where he befriended Kalin, Jack Atlas and Crow. As residents of Satellite, they were made labor for the residents of New Domino City and denied many luxuries, often enjoyed in New Domino. Being forced to survive on what he could, Yusei developed hand-to-hand combat and dueling skills. He, along with Kalin, Jack and Crow, became part a group known as Team Satisfaction.Believing they could never leave Satellite, the team tried to make the most of their lives there. They began taking over various regions. While facing another Duel Gang, one of the members tries to kill Yusei, by throwing him off the roof. Kalin catches Yusei by a Duel Disk cuff, stopping him falling. As Kalin's platform begins to give way, Yusei tells Kalin to leave him and save himself. Kalin refuses to abandon his friend and pulls Yusei up. With that gang defeated, Team Satisfaction have captured all the zones in Satellite. Sometime later, Kalin forces a kid into a Duel and assaults him after winning. The rest of the gang realize Kalin is becoming cruel and letting the power get to him. Crow and Jack leave the gang, but Yusei stays by Kalin's side. Sector Security later arrive in Satellite, armed with Duel Runners. Kalin decides to declare war against Sector Security. Yusei leaves the team, hoping that Kalin won't go through with the war, when it's just him. Kalin proceeds with the war and the rest of the gang return to help Kalin, after he is on the run. The team faced Security, in what Kalin believed to be Team Satisfaction's last Duel. Yusei gets in a fight with Kalin after Kalin attempts to murder a Security. Crow and Jack held Kalin in a room, while Yusei went to tell that he, himself, was the leader, in the hopes that Kalin won't get arrested. Before he could do this, the Securities found and arrested Kalin. As Kalin is dragged into a Security wagon, the officer pats Yusei on the shoulder, thanking him for assisting in the arrest. Kalin sees this and believes Yusei sold him out, but is taken away before Yusei can explain himself. Yusei and his friends made several unsuccessful attempts to visit Kalin in prison, until they learnt of his death. Yusei spends his time with Jack, Blitz, Nervin, Tank and Rally. He develops his computer, motorcycle riding and engineering skills and comes into possession of the card "Stardust Dragon". Yusei challenges Jack to a duel and loses. Yusei demands to know why he could not win. Jack replies that he will tell Yusei only if he is willing to beg. Angry and desperate, Yusei gets on his hands and knees, and bow down to Jack. His friends are shock to see Yusei shamelessly prostrating. Jack mocks Yusei by saying that he resembles a dog, and walks away, leaving the bent over and humiliated Yusei without an answer. Yusei was able to pick up TV signals from New Domino, allowing his friends to witness Turbo Duels. He fell out with Jack after a difference in goals, as Jack wanted power and to lead people.With his friends help, Yusei was able to make his own Duel Runner. However, Jack stole the Duel Runner and "Stardust Dragon" in order to escape to New Domino and become the "Turbo Duel King." Yusei had considered these stolen items to be "bonds of friendship" belonging to him and his friends and vowed to get them back. Two years later, after building a new Duel Runner with the help of Rally, Blitz, Tank, and Nervin, Yusei makes plans to venture to New Domino City to recover "Stardust Dragon" from Jack. In the process, he runs into Trudge, a Public Order Security officer, who wants to arrest Rally for stealing an acceleration chip. (in the English version, Rally was framed.) Trudge agrees to duel Yusei under the condition that if Yusei won, Trudge would forget the events of that day; if Trudge won, Yusei would give himself up to Trudge. After accepting the challenge and losing, Trudge swears to crush Yusei, but lets him go. While the only pipline connecting Satellite to New Domino, which is a chute for waste, was closed for maintenance, Yusei took advantage of this to escape to New Domino. On the way, he gets chased by Trudge, who forces him into a Turbo Duel. Yusei manages to defeat Trudge and get out of the pipeline, just before it reopens. Trudge is pushed back down the pipeline as the waste flows in. Yusei manages to find Jack, who tosses "Stardust Dragon" back to him, telling Yusei he can have it. Yusei refuses, saying that he would rather duel him for it to prove he can get it on his own. Jack agrees, but their Turbo Duel is interrupted by the appearance of a Crimson Dragon right before the winner is determined. The Dragon causes Jack's already permanent Birthmark to glow and burn as well as revealing Yusei's Mark, the Dragon's Tail. Yusei is arrested shortly after for trespassing into New Domino while Jack leaves safely. Rex Goodwin and Lazar, who had been monitoring the Duel, reveal that if the Crimson Dragon hadn't appeared, Jack would have lost. The Facilities Yusei sits on a chair under a spotlight in an almost bare courtroom. The judge sits on a raised platform. The judge announces that Yusei's Duel Runner and Deck are being confiscated by the authorities; Yusei looks up, clearly angry; The judge tells him that Satellite residents trespassing into New Domino City is a serious offense, so the Public Security Maintenance Bureau have ordered he be given a criminal mark. Some machines appear, one holding Yusei's head in place. The machine then shoots a laser on his left cheek making Yusei scream in pain; After the mark is in place, the machine retracts upwards and Yusei falls forward on his face; the two attendants pick him up; The judge tells him that this mark means he has no rights to livelihood. Yusei looks at him angrily, almost growling. After his arrest, Yusei got a marker, signifying his criminal record, and was sent to the Facility, where he met Tenzen Yanagi. Yanagi informs Yusei of the Crimson Dragon and the Signers, telling him that those who have the birthmarks were chosen by the People of the Stars. Yusei's birthmark is the Crimson Dragon's Tail, which appears on his arm when he fights alongside Stardust Dragon or encounters another Signer. Yusei meets former pro Duelist, Bolt Tanner, who imposes a Duel. Since Yusei's cards had been confiscated, Yanagi duels Tanner. Disgusted at Yanagi's poor dueling and his cards, Tanner stamps on the cards, despite their sentimental value to Yanagi. Yusei tosses Tanner back and challeneges him to a Duel, borrowing Yanagi's Deck. Yusei wins and Tanner offers his assistance to him. Yusei stands across from Tanner ready to duel him. Tanner's followers don't believe Yusei can win with Yanagi's cards. Yanagi is a bit unsure himself, but Yusei tells Yanagi to just make sure to watch. Yanagi remembers the Crimson Dragon rising over the Duel stadium and asks, "Just who are you?" Tanner starts the Duel ready to teach Yusei a lesson. Yanagi recognizes Yusei's hand as the same one he had. He warns Yusei not to play "Crystal Skull" as it resulted in him taking 1000 damage, but Yusei ignores him and plays it. Tanner's followers start laughing, but Yusei reverses the damage with "Curse Reflection Doll" reversing the damage to Tanner. Yusei explains the same "Crystal Skull" that got trashed for being useless has gained strength by drawing from its friends. He ends up defeating and befriending Tanner. Under Goodwin's orders, the warden Armstrong is made carry out tests on Yusei. Armstrong also has Yusei send to a different part of the Facility. Yusei's new cellmate Alex offers Yusei a chance to escape through a tunnel he's been working on for months. Yusei agrees to come if they can take Tanner and Yanagi too. However Armstrong has Tanner and Yanagi beaten for knowing Yusei. Yusei stands up to Tanner, causing Tanner to impose stricter rules and challenge Yusei to a Duel. Yusei refuses to escape with Alex, as Tanner and Yanagi are unable to come too and escaping wouldn't grant true freedom. Without a Deck to use against Armstrong, the other inmates give Yusei cards to use against Armstrong. The next day Yusei faces Armstrong, using the Deck of random cards. The Duel is setup to shock players if they suffer damage, but Armstrong rigs the arena to stop himself receiving shocks and uses surveillance cameras to see Yusei's cards. Alex, however uses his tunnel to sneak into a security room and switchs Armstrong's shocks back on. Despite Alex's effort, Yusei is ultimately defeated by Armstrong. Yusei relinquishes his pride and dignity, and gets down on fours, begging for mercy and forgiveness. Armstrong mocks and ridicules Yusei. Godwin, who witnessed the entire scene, allows Yusei to leave after seeing Yusei performing such a humiliating act. Yanagi gives Yusei his "Totem Pole" card. Tanner gives him his "Giant Ushi Oni", instructing him to to meet Blister at Bootleg and use the card to prove he met Tanner. Yusei is followed by two stalkers at Bootleg, but is pulled away by Blsiter on his Duel Runner. Blister jams the signal emitted from Yusei's criminal mark to stop them being followed. Despite believing it to be suicide on Yusei's part, Blister helps him in infiltrating a Security warehouse to recover his Deck and Duel Runner. Disguised as an electrician, under the pseudonym Yusei Adams (Taro Daimon in the Japanese version), Yusei was able to sneak into the warehouse. When he gets to the crate, where his Duel Runner is held, he is ambushed by Trudge. Yusei hops onto his Duel Runner and smahes it through the crate. Trudge forces him into another Turbo Duel. After Trudge starts physically attacking Yusei, Blister arrives to help, having had a change of heart over what Yusei told him about friends. Yusei wins the Duel, but is electrocuted and left unconscious outside the warehouse. Yusei is later given refuge by the twins Leo and Luna. In the Japanese version, he fears that he would only cause them trouble by staying, but they manage to talk him into a Duel and staying for the night. In the English version, Yusei has lost his memory after his Duel with Trudge and can't even remember his name. He duels Leo in the hopes of regaining his memory, whilst in the Japanese version, Yusei is reminded of Rally through Leo's personalities. After leaving the twins, he is threatened into participating in the Fortune Cup by Lazar, who holds his Satellite friends hostage. Yusei is later given more incentive to participate when Jack gives "Stardust Dragon" back and personally demands that he face him. In the quarter-finals of the Fortune Cup, Yusei faced Hunter Pace, disguised as Shira, and won, moving to the semifinals. His opponent in the semifinals is Greiger. After Yusei defeats Greiger, Greiger attempts to take revenge on Goodwin for what he did to his village, but Yusei manages to stop him. Before security takes Bommer away, he tells Yusei to fulfill his own mission. In the English version, Yusei stops Greiger from knocking down the tower Goodwin was in to get revenge on what Goodwin did to his village, but a spike broke through the glass at the top of the tower (where Goodwin is) from the collision with Greiger's Duel Runner and Yusei's Duel Runner and Goodwin stopped it with his hand. As security takes Boomer away, he tells Yusei to be careful in the finals in the English Version. Yusei faces Akiza in the finals. Previously, he had thought that she only felt anger and rejection. But after Akiza's first move, he notices and points out that she has a pleasure and joy for destruction. Akiza replies that cannot be true, however, later on the duel, after people insult her again, she accepts it all because of being the "Black Rose". According to her, this other side of her is the one who enjoys destruction all because of the powers caused by the Mark of the Dragon. He learns that after she was found by Sayer, he told her to feel but not to think, to let him do that for her. But even still, she puts on her mask just to feel; this prompts Yusei to fight this duel to change her.By the end of the Duel begins as he says that her pain which came from all the destruction she caused was turned into one that the other Signers shared. Yusei tells her that the birthmark may hold the answer for her pain, but in order to find out, she must think and love herself. Akiza still intends to deny this by winning the duel without noticing, as pointed out by Yusei, who has seen through her, that she is crying. During the duel, she used her powers to materialize her cards to inflict painful sensations to Yusei as he loses life points. Despite his valiant efforts, he was ultimately no match for Akiza and her Black Rose Dragon. She effortlessly defeats him without losing a single life point, humiliating him in front of the entire Neo Domino City. Upon loosing, Yusei fell victim to Akiza's psychic powers. Yusei relinquishes his pride and assumes the most disgraceful pose- on his hands and knees, bent-over, face down with rear protruding upward. Akiza uses her psychic powers to force Yusei to bow before her, while begging more mercy. The entire crowd, including Jack, laughed and mocked Yusei. Akiza proceeds to exit the cental arena, leaving a humiliated and bent-over Yusei laying on the ground in pain. He faces Jack near the end of the Fortune Cup. Although he is pushed to a corner in the middle of the Duel, Yusei wins using various combos with "Stardust Dragon" to destroy Jack's "Red Dragon Archfiend" and becomes the new King of Turbo Duels. Following his victory against Jack, Yusei flees the stadium with Tanner, Yanagi, Luna, and Leo to avoid being mobbed by reporters and fans. They hide out at Blister's place at the edge of the city. Yusei spots a man with a glowing birthmark. Believing him to be a Signer, Yusei chases him to a construction site where he faces him in a Shadow Duel. The opponent, Dick Pitt reveals himself to be a Dark Signer and states their motives to destroy the Signers. After Dick loses, he has no memory of the Duel, his Deck changes and his dark mark disappears. Yusei runs away after Security appears to examine the damage caused by the Shadow Duel. After returning to the hideout, Security led by Trudge track him down. Yusei walks out to meet them and says he wanted to talk to Goodwin anyway (in the English version, Yusei called Trudge to take him to Goodwin). Yusei is taken to meet Goodwin at an incomplete bridge pointing in the direction of Satellite. Here Goodwin tells him about the battle between the Crimson Dragon and the Earthbound Immortals, where the Five Dragons sealed the Earthbound Immortals in the Nazca Lines. Goodwin says that those bearing the mark of the Crimson Dragon and the Earthbound Immortals' servants, the Signers and Dark Signers have been battling for 5,000 years. Their battle is destined to determine the fate of the world. The old Enerdy system in Satellite is a door to the Underworld itself, which the Dark Signers plan opening, to release the evil sealed in the Nazca Lines. Yusei understands Goodwin deliberately isolated Satellite from New Domino to restrict the battlefield to Satellite, only harming the Satellite residents. Yusei requests that they evacuate Satellite, but Goodwin says can't, since it would allow the Dark Signers to target the city, insuring a greater amount of casualties. Goodwin arranged a helicopter to airdrop Yusei and his Duel Runner into Satellite. After arriving in Satellite, Yusei is reunited with Crow. The two head back to Yusei's Satellite hideout, where he is reunited with Rally and the others. Security had been following Crow, so Yusei and Crow team up to get rid of them, beating them in a Tag Turbo Duel. After the Duel Yusei and Crow meet up with Rally and his others at Crow's base at Daedalus Bridge. here Yusei tells his friends about the disastrous vision shown by the Crimson Dragon and the story told by Goodwin. He listens along with the others the story about the man who made the bridge. During the night both he and Crow had head to the B.A.D., where the old Enerdy system is. They are confronted by Kalin, who is now a Dark Signer. Kalin shows great hatred to his old friends and forces Yusei into a Shadow Turbo Duel. Kalin takes the upperhand with "One-Hundred Eye Dragon". Yusei is able to comeback with "Stardust Dragon", but Kalin turns the tables and Summons his Earthbound Immortal, "Ccapac Apu". Before Yusei is defeated his Duel Runner breaks down. Unable to move, Kalin decides to terminate the duel. From the impact of the crash, Yusei sustained serious injuries, and soon loses conciousness, Yusei is then found impaled in the abdomen by a large shard. Crow takes him to Martha's refuge facility, in order to receive the required surgery. Dr. Schmitt, assisted by Martha manage to save Yusei's life. After waking up he sees that Rally and the others brought his Duel Runner all the way from the B.A.D. Yusei gets scolded by Martha for putting himself in danger, without asking his friends for help. She reminds Yusei of his idea of "believing in friends" as they will always be there supporting and helping him out. As he recovers, he checks his Duel Runner and thinks that Kalin is too powerful for him to defeat. Yusei duel with Kalin left him unconcious at the care of Martha. He woke after several days, covered in bandages and his wounds seem to heal somewhat. Despite a speedy recovery, Yusei worries about his upcoming match with Kalin. Martha scoldes Yusei for acting rash, and forces him to remain in bed until he is fully recover. Despite his wish to confront Kalin, Yusei ultimately gives in and remain under Martha's care. As Akiza is about to duel Misty, Yusei's birthmark reacts. He rushes outside and sees Hummingbird and Lizard Earthbound Immortal marks. He is aware a Duel between a Signer and Dark Signer is about to begin, but is unable to assist. After Akiza is is taken to the hospital, her parents turn to Yusei for help. Yusei is initially reluctant, but prompted by Martha, who teases him for having a crush on Akiza. When Akiza awakens, she is initially glad to see Yusei, but after seeing her parents, turns against him. Unable to calm her, Yusei tries to reach her by dueling. Yusei takes damage through the Duel. Once again, he was no match for her psychic powers. During the match, Yusei focused on defeding against her continuous attacks through indirect and burn damage.. A furiated and seemingly berserk Akiza exerted her anger on Yusei and uses her psychic powers to inflict severe pain to Yusei for challenging her and interfering with her revenge against Hideo. thumb|left|284px|Yusei phải chịu một thất bại nhục nhã và bị buộc vào một tư thế đáng xấu hổ bằng cách quỳ trên tay và đầu gối, úp mặt xuống, và đít đẩy lên. Despite his determination, Yusei suffered another disgraceful defeat by Akiza. Wanting to ridicule Yusei for his failed attempt, Akiza used her psyhic powers and continued her unrelentless assault. Weakened from the duel, Yusei falls victim to her powers. Giving in, Yusei assumed what he felt was a most disgraceful position. He was still struck with disbelief that he’d wound up in this position, at Akiza's mercy Everyone who witnessed the duel, especially Jack, were suprised to see Yusei begging Akiza for mercy while assuming a humiliating pose where he is bent-over on his hands and knees, with his rear protruding upward. With Hideo's determination, Yusei is able to show Akiza that her parents love her. Mina shows Akiza and Yusei information regarding the Arcadia Movement and Sayer 's true motives, involving the abduction of children to create an army of Psychic Duelists. Yusei comforts Akiza from the devastation. The Signers are invited to Rex Goodwin's house. Despite his distrust of Goodwin, Yusei decides to go, as this is the only way he get information on the Signers and Dark Signers. Yusei asks about reverting a Dark Signer back to normal. Goodwin reluctantly tells them that Dark Signers cannot be brought back as they are dead and no longer of this world. Yusei loses confidence in returning Kalin back to normal and blames himself for Kalin's current state. Jack, who is sickened by Yusei's whining and self-doubt, punches him in the hopes of returning some sense to Yusei. Jack's actions and words, along with some moral support from the twins, restores Yusei's confidence Trivia - Yusei's catchphrases: "Is that so?" in the Japanese version, usually before making his game winning move. "Let's rev it up!" in the English dub, typically when summoning Junk Warrior. - Yusei's summoning chants: "Clustering hopes will become a new shining star! Become the path its light shines upon! Synchro Summon! Take flight, Stardust Dragon!" "Clustering the shine of stars will illuminate a new miracle! Become the path its light shines upon! Synchro Summon! Arrive in light, Savior Star Dragon!" "Clustering crystal dreams open the door to a new evolution! Become the path its light shines upon! Accel Synchro! Be Born, Shooting Star Dragon!" "Clustering stars become one, as new bonds will enlighten the future! Become the path its light shines upon! LIMIT OVER ACCEL SYNCHRO! Light of evolution, Shooting Quasar Dragon!" "Clustering stars will call upon a new force! Become the path its light shines upon! Synchro Summon! Show yourself, Junk Warrior!" "Clustering minds will now become a new force! Become the path its light shines upon! Synchro Summon! Blaze on, Nitro Warrior!" - thumb|290px|Yusei phải chịu một thất bại nhục nhã và bị buộc vào một tư thế đáng xấu hổ bằng cách quỳ trên tay và đầu gối, úp mặt xuống, và đít đẩy lên. Whenever Yusei is involved in a duel confrontation with Akiza , he is always defeated despite him being far more skilled than her (he is usually outsmarted or manipulated in some way). These losses are depicted in a way to clearly show a strong and valiant Yusei defeated in a most disgraceful manner where he was not just simply succumbing to Akiza's prowess. Upon defeat,. No matter how the battles transpired, when engaging in combat with Akiza, two events will always occur without fail - the battle will conclude with Akiza as the victor and Yusei suffering a bitter defeat while being in a pose where he is on his knees, face planted, and his butt shoved up. This pose not only symbolizes Yusei suffering a disgrace defeat, but also him being stripped of his dignity and honor from being defeated. Yusei's defeat at the hands of Akiza sparked much contraversy in 5D's. As the protagonist, Yusei is arguably the best duelist, boasting a near perfect record. His loss to Akiza is depicted in a way to clearly show a strong and valient Yusei defeated in a most disgraceful manner. Fans often ridicule Yusei, joking that when Akiza cracks her whip, Yusei gets on knees, bend down, and sticks butt up. Furthermore they often laugh at Yusei's defeat pose, because it appears that Yusei is forced to prostrate before Akiza while begging for mercy. A running joke among fans is that Yusei is afraid of whips and vines. Akiza relies to materializing rose tentacles and Black Rose Dragon (with thorn whip equipped) to manipulate Yusei's body after every one of his defeats. Fans often joke that Akiza is the best duelist in 5D's. After winning the WRGP and the Fortune Cup and saving Neo Domino from Z-one, Yusei challenged Akiza to one final duel. The duel wasn't shown, but the result shows Akiza cracking a whip and the Turbo Dueling Champion, Shooting Star of Satellite, and Leader of the Signers bent over on his hands and knees with his butt shoved up. - During the live action, Yuya Miyashista, - Yusei is prone to One-Turn Killing his opponents, notably with Nitro Warrior. At the beginning of the Crash Town arc, Yusei does a One-Turn Three Kill with his Nitro Warrior. - He is named after the Planetary Particle (Yuusei Ryuushi) which his father discovered. Like the particle, which joined every other particle together, his father wanted Yusei to be someone who could join other people together through bonds - which is exactly what he became. - Ythumbusei has several signature moves: Always changes across the series. Junk Warrior, then the entirety of the Stardust line, and finally Junk Warrior again. In the series' finale, it becomes apparent that they symbolize Yusei's current position. Back when he used Junk Warrior at the Satellite, he was focused on being the center of his friends' bonds. Throughout the series, his regrets and self-sacrifices make him closer to the Stardust theme of self-sacrifice, while still having the characteristics from Junk Warrior. At the end of the show, with every problem solved, he's closer to Junk Warrior again. - In the dub episode 2, it was revealed that Yusei has a phobia to insects. He overcame the fear at the end of the episode - In the Japanese version, Yusei's criminal mark was added by a laser, causing him to scream in pain. After the mark is in place, the machine retracts upwards and Yusei falls forward on his face. the two attendants pick him up (with one of them grabbing him by the hair); The judge tells him that this mark means he has no rights to livelihood. Yusei looks at him angrily, almost growling. In the English, it sprays a dye on his face. Yusei asks if it's supposed to tickle; the judge replies that it's supposed to make sure they can keep an eye on him. - Yusei is quite skilled in karate, as shown in episode 25, when he single handedly fought through several security guards. - Between the 3 protagonists, Yusei shares the most similaritties with Yugi, in terms of personality, while directly contrasting Jaden. He's is geneerally much more calm and less impulsive than Yugi. When Turbo Dueling, he becomes a much more composed individual, and several times when he is or has been in danger. Like Yami Yugi, he also exihibit much pride and confidence, to which, at certain points, can be percieved as arrogance. Live-Action 5D's Yuya Miyashita, diễn viên lồng tiếng của Yusei, đã tổ chức một buổi live-action của Yu-gi-oh! cho thấy anh ấy đã thể hiện lại vai trò của Yusei. Trong phiên bản live-action này, Yusei đấu tay đôi với một số tay đấu đáng chú ý, với các diễn viên lồng tiếng của họ thể hiện lại vai diễn, trong Yu-gi-oh! Câu chuyện về live-action liên quan đến việc Yusei tham gia một giải đấu tay đôi trên toàn quốc, tương tự như Battle City trong Phần 1. Mỗi tập phim live-action tương đối ngắn và được phát sóng cùng với anime để quảng bá cho chương trình. Không giống như anime, Yusei Fudo và Jack Atlas không có lịch sử giữa họ. Tuy nhiên, Yusei vẫn tìm được dấu ấn tội phạm. Akiza Izinski là một học sinh nổi tiếng tại Học viện Duel của Nữ hoàng, nơi cô được mệnh danh là "Nữ hoàng của các nữ hoàng". Tính cách của Yuse vẫn giống với anime với ngoại lệ là anh ta kiêu ngạo và kiêu ngạo hơn rất nhiều trong live-action. Mọi cuộc đấu tay đôi trong live-action sẽ được tiến hành thông qua các trận chiến trên mặt đất. Yusei là một Duelist mạnh mẽ sống trong Vệ tinh. Một ngày nọ, Yusei bị Lawton thách đấu nhưng Yusei từ chối vì anh chỉ phải đối mặt với những đối thủ mạnh. Sau khi giành chiến thắng, rất nhiều Duels Yusei được biết đến như là Duelist mạnh nhất trong Vệ tinh. Yusei đã cố gắng để Duel Lawton nhưng lần này anh từ chối. Một trong những người bạn của anh ta chỉ ra rằng không ai muốn đấu tay đôi với anh ta vì sự kiêu ngạo của anh ta. Lawton đã đề cập rằng Yusei nên thách thức Fortune Cup ở Neo Domino City để chứng tỏ bản thân. Quyết tâm, Yusei bước vào giải đấu. Trong giai đoạn đầu tiên của giải đấu, Yusei đã tham gia đấu tay đôi với Trudge, Lenny, Rally, Tanner, Hunter, Greigar và Grady. Trong giai đoạn thứ hai, Yusei đấu với Leo, Luna, Armstrong, Carly và Rally. Yusei] đã chiến thắng tất cả các cuộc đấu tay đôi của mình và sở hữu và bất bại kỷ lục tiến vào Giai đoạn 3. Những chiến thắng liên tiếp của Yuse đã khiến anh trở nên quá tự tin và kiêu ngạo. Mặc dù thumb|342px|Yusei đang chịu một thất bại nhục nhã và bị ép vào tư thế anh ta đang cúi mình trên hai tay và đầu gối, úp mặt xuống và đít đẩy lên chương trình thu hút sự chú ý vừa phải, do xung đột lịch trình và hạn chế về ngân sách, live-action kết thúc giữa chừng giai đoạn 3. Trong giai đoạn này, Yusei phải đối mặt với Crow, Kalin và Akiza. Yusei đã xoay sở để chiến thắng chống lại Crow và Kalin và tiến tới đối mặt với Akiza. Trước khi đánh nhau, Yusei thể hiện sự kiêu ngạo và nhượng bộ của mình bằng cách tuyên bố rằng anh ta vượt trội hơn cô rất nhiều trong khi tuyên bố rằng trận đấu của họ sẽ kết thúc nhanh chóng. Trong cuộc chiến này, Akiza đánh lừa Yusei. Trận đấu kết thúc Akiza đánh bại và làm nhục Yusei, loại bỏ anh ta và chiến thắng giải đấu. Các đạo diễn của live-action muốn trừng phạt Yusei vì sự kiêu ngạo của anh ta bằng cách làm nhục anh ta. Yusei đã phải trả giá cho sự kiêu ngạo, nhượng bộ và tự cao tự đại của mình đối với Akiza. Cô đánh bại anh ta và buộc anh ta vào một tư thế nhục nhã. Sau khi thua Akiza, Yusei đã cầu xin sự thương xót và bị đánh bất tỉnh trong khi cúi xuống tay và đầu gối, và mông của anh ta đẩy lên.Yuya Miyashita mentioned that he was humiliated him when performing, but he liked the idea of Yusei prostrating to Akiza. When Akiza summon Black Rose Dragon, Yuya prostrate on all fours and drop his pants. He exposed his entire asshole . Thể_loại:Nhân vật